


Letters You Wrote to Us

by Silverdragonwolveshowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Cheese, Getting Back Together, HP EWE, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdragonwolveshowl/pseuds/Silverdragonwolveshowl
Summary: Go watch Danasauurrr's animatic "Burn" on YouTube (highly recommended to go watch it first, it's ~4 min long, link in notes)!Harry and Draco have been together for a long time now since the end of the war, but it all falls apart when Draco tells the world he is to be engaged to Astoria Greengrass.





	Letters You Wrote to Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter Animatic: Burn (Drarry)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/468470) by Danasauurrr. 



Draco used to write him letters, before they started dating. They were sweet, more than he'd ever gotten in his whole life. They made him feel loved, made him feel like more than just his name. He kept writing them even after Harry said yes to dinner, and for the past year every so often he'd get another letter. 

In the letters, Draco wrote about his feelings, things he'd never say out loud, things he's thought and what he's wanted. He used whimsical metaphors that made Harry laugh and wrote beautiful paragraphs that made him tear up. He wrote endless apologies for the things he's done, his regrets, and how he'd do things differently if he could. 

The letters weren't the only reason Harry decided to give him a chance, but they definitely helped. Harry kept every one of them. 

 

One day, he got home from work and began to read the Daily Prophet as usual, when he froze. The headline on the front page sent him into a state of shock.

 

**Malfoy heir set to be married in next two months to Astoria Greengrass!**

_ Their engagement kept a secret until now, the following letters they've exchanged over the years shows just how deep their love is. The Malfoys, known for being devoted servants to former dark lord Voldemort, on their way to redemption.  _

 

Hands trembling, he scanned the published letters. Once finished, the tears that had welled in his eyes slid down his cheeks and spilled onto the pages. Calmly, he set the paper down and walked up to their room, where he took out the letters Draco wrote to  _ him _ , and began to read over them. 

 

=O-------X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry heard Draco arrive in the floo an hour later, followed by a soft, “Harry?”

Footsteps climbed up the stairs, paused outside their room, then slowly opened the door. “Harry? What's wrong?”

 

Harry looked up from where he sat, in the middle of a circle of letters he had read over and over. Face blank, he met Draco's eyes. “I've been reading these letters you wrote to me. I saved every one of them. Did you know that?”

 

Draco smiled softly and shook his head. “No, I-”

 

“You said you were mine,” Harry interrupted, standing slowly with the last letter Draco had written only a month ago clutched in his hand. “I thought you were mine.”

 

“I am. Harry, what-”

 

“Hermione was right. I should have been more careful.” Harry sighed and lowered his head. “But you seemed so sincere. The way you wrote was just so beautiful.”

 

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Thank you, but why-”

 

“And now I’m wondering if… if you were really ever, truly, mine.” Harry's eyes flicked over the words on the paper in front of him before he let it flutter to the ground. 

 

Draco stays silent this time, watching with unhidden concern.

 

“Those letters you wrote to Astoria,” Harry began, and Draco's eyes lit up in understanding. “That was  _ your  _ writing.”

 

“No, Harry, Astoria and I never-”

 

“I know.” Harry interrupted again, eyes blazing as he meets Draco's frantic gaze. “I know it was a lie. I know you and Astoria were never like that. You just wanted to clear your name, satiate your parents, the world.”

 

“So you know it isn't true.” Draco looked confused again. “Then what's wrong?”

 

Harry was silent for a moment, still staring at Draco in disbelief. He didn't see what was wrong? He didn't see how this might make Harry feel? “Don't you get it? You were never mine. You've ruined it all.”

 

“What?” Draco asked, taken aback. “Harry, I  _ am- _ ”

 

“No! You aren't!” Harry raised his voice, more tears spilling from his eyes. “You never were! You're obsessed with your stupid last name, what you’ll leave behind! You're senseless, you're paranoid! You don't even see what you did wrong! How this all makes me feel!”

 

“Harry…” Draco took a step forward.

 

Harry walked up to him and pressed a finger hard to his chest, stopping Draco in his tracks. “You care so much about how they see you! All this time, I wondered why you didn't want to tell anyone, but I accepted it! And now this? What about  _ us?  _ No, just  _ you _ ! You!” the tears began to fall as he jabbed his finger against him again. “You! You…”

 

Draco lifted a hand to Harry's face to wipe at the leaking water, the other gently resting on his hip to pull him closer.

 

Harry reveled in it for a moment, knowing this was the last time he'd feel Draco's arms around him. They'd always fit together so well. Harry fit perfectly against Draco's taller body. He pushed those thoughts and Draco away. “I'm leaving. We're done.”

 

Draco inhaled sharply, a few tears of his own spilling out onto his sharp cheekbones. “No, please-”

 

“You've torn it all apart,” Harry whispered, then raised his wand and watched as the letters flew up from the ground. “I can see it all burning. Your empty promises. My stupid responses. No one will ever know about us. It's what you wanted.”

 

“Wait!”

 

“ _ Incendio.”  _ The letters burst into flame, safely away from anything else that could catch on fire. Harry watched Draco's face, twisted in anguish, as they burned quickly to ash and fell to the floor. His own heart thumped hard in his chest, filled with despair. As the fire burned, he vowed to burn the memories along with them. 

Once the flames puttered out, Harry grabbed the bag he filled with his stuff previously and walked down the stairs towards the floo. Their wards prevented him from apparating, or he would have left already. 

 

“Harry, please don't,” Draco rushed after him and grabbed his wrist, turning Harry around to look at him. “Please don't go, I'm sorry, please!”

 

Harry pulled his arm from Draco's grasp. He faced his former lover with barely concealed anger. “I love you. I was yours.”

 

Draco's red-rimmed eyes widened, recognizing that as the first time Harry said those words. More tears spilled as he registered the past tense. “Don't-”

 

“I was yours. But if you'd rather lie to everyone and say you're with someone else, then you were never mine. I won't be your dirty little secret. I won't. Goodbye, Draco.”

 

“Harry,” Draco was crying in earnest now as Harry stepped into the floo, begging, pleading. “Please.”

 

“I hope that you burn.” 

 

He threw down the floo powder forcefully. The last thing he saw was Draco's wet, shiny grey eyes as the green flame of the floo surrounded him. The home they had, the little flat they called theirs, he would never go back. 

 

When he stepped out of the Weasley's floo, Hermione and Ron were there, holding the paper and staring at him with pity, not the least bit surprised. He broke down completely, slid to the floor in a mess of tears and ash from the floo as they both ran over to comfort him. 

 

=O-------X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two months later 

 

An owl landed on Harry's window sill, it's screech making Harry jump. He walked over to the window and untied a letter from the owl's leg. He opened the envelope and glanced to the bottom, seeing it was from Hermione. 

 

After what happened, he couldn't stand to stay in the UK. He didn't know what he'd do if Dr-... If  _ he  _ ended up actually marrying Astoria. He wouldn't be able to handle reading about him in the paper, hearing whispers about him on the streets. So he went where nobody knew any of them. A lovely little place in Southwestern Canada. 

 

He raised his eyes back to the top of the letter and began reading:

 

_ Harry, _

_ It hasn't been too long since my last letter, but a lot has happened that I think you should be aware of.  _

_ I know you don't want to hear about him, but yesterday, in the paper, it said Draco told the  _

_ Prophet that he never wanted to _ _ marry Astoria, that it was all fake. His parents disowned him.  _

_ As much as I hate to say it after what he did to you, I think you should talk to him.  _

_ -Love, Hermione _

 

Harry swallowed hard as he set the letter down, hands trembling slightly. Even after what happened, even after a year, just reading Draco's name made his heart pound. The feelings faded, he pushed them to the background, but they were still there. Always reminding him, bothering him. 

It took only a few minutes to decide to go back. Draco's family just disowned him. He needed someone to be there for him. Although seeing Harry might just make it worse, he had to try. He had to do something.

 

Moving quickly, Harry grabbed his wand and took two apparitions to make it back to the Weasley's. Once he shook off the dizzy feeling in his head he stepped up to the front door and rapped his knuckles against the faded wood. 

 

A few moments later the door opened to reveal Ron, looking strangely weary. “Harry, finally. Get in here.”

The redhead pulled Harry inside and quickly closed the door behind him. 

 

Harry allowed himself to be tugged into their cozy living room, too confused to do anything else. Ron gently pushed him onto the couch and hurried upstairs, where there was a loud bang, then some hushed yelling. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione slowly walked down together, followed by- no… 

 

“Hullo, Harry,” Draco greeted softly. 

 

Harry sent his friends a glare, which they both ignored with encouraging smiles, before turning to his ex-lover. “What are you doing here?”

 

Draco sighed. It was then that Harry  _ actually _ looked at him. The blond was… haggard. He had dark bags under his eyes, rumpled clothes, and messy hair that rivaled Harry's own. An appearance Draco would  _ never _ allow himself to have before. 

“I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear it right now, but I'm truly, incredibly sorry. I… I didn't even  _ think  _ what you would feel, after… And I- I should have known, I should have seen what I did, but I didn't really get it until after you left and I went to find you and Weasley said you were  _ gone  _ and I-… Merlin, Harry, I… I'm so, so sorry.”

 

Harry looked away, unable to take the earnest expression on Draco's face boring into him. He felt his eyes getting wet, bringing up the memories of that day, and he gave a curt nod in response but didn't say anything in fear of crying. He already cried enough, he didn't want to anymore. 

 

“It's probably asking too much,” Draco continued after it was clear Harry wasn't going to say anything, “but I was hoping you'd give me another chance.”

 

At that, Harry's head snapped back up, returning the intensity of Draco's gaze. He felt a few things: anger, sadness, hope, even love. Draco had many flaws, everyone did, but Harry knew Draco always tried his best. Even when his best ended badly. It seemed Draco was actually remorseful, but he wasn't sure. 

 

Draco swallowed, visibly nervous. “I miss you, every day. I regret so many things in my life, but I can honestly say what I did to you is the thing I regret most.”

 

Harry's eyes widen at the weight of those words. Everyone knows about the Malfoys. What they did, their absolute servitude to Voldemort. The faded Dark Mark on Draco's forearm was proof enough of it. Out of all of that, he regretted what happened with Harry the most? It seemed impossible. Kind of stupid, actually.

 

“If I could change anything, it would be that. Despite everything else I did, you still wanted to be with me. But those stupid fake letters _ …  _ If I hadn't done that, I would still have you. I'd get to see you every day, hold you, kiss you… but I messed it up. I know I did. It's my fault. Harry, if you say no, I'll accept that. I know I can live without you, but I don't  _ want  _ to. You make my life so much better. You make me happier. You bring out the best in me.  
“Before you left, you told me you loved me. I really hope you still do because I never stopped loving you since that day in the Manor when I refused to identify you.”

 

By the end of Draco's little speech, both of them shed silent tears. Draco's were of regret, guilt, and desperation; Harry was just overwhelmed. He knew his answer almost immediately.

 

Harry chuckled, a small smile making its way through the tears. “Draco, you're a prat. You're arrogant, petty, a colossal idiot. You're obsessed with the weirdest things. One time you refused to talk to me for five hours because I forgot to hang up one of your shirts after washing it.”

 

Draco seemed to shrink in on himself, ashamed. But Harry wasn't finished. 

 

“You're also one of the most genuine people I know. You try so hard at everything you do. You can be unbelievably sweet, almost grossly so, and I'm pretty sure that last bit was the cheesiest thing you've ever said you me.”

 

Draco's grey eyes rose to meet Harry's, a hopeful smile curling his lips. 

 

Harry rose from the couch, keeping their eyes locked, and took a few steps to close the distance between them. Slowly, like Draco was a spooked animal, he slid his arms around Draco's torso and pulled him in for a hug. “Of course I still love you, you twat.”

 

Draco made a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh as his arms found their way around Harry's waist and buried his face in his inky-black hair, practically shaking with relief. “Harry…”

 

“It's okay.” Harry pressed a light kiss to his collar. “I forgive you.”

 

From over Draco's trembling shoulder, he spotted Hermione and Ron sharing victorious grins. Bloody schemers… although perhaps he should thank them. Not now, though. 

 

Harry pulled away after a few more seconds and smiled up at Draco, who returned the smile with watery eyes. “So, what now?”

 

Draco's blond eyebrows furrowed slightly. “What do you mean? Now, we go home, and I kiss you and ravage you enough times to make up for the last two months.”

 

“Home?” Harry asked, ignoring the other part (for now), and Ron's disgruntled noise. “You still have it?”

 

“Well, of course. I would never get rid of our home.” Draco huffed indignantly, before he scrunches his nose in mild disgust. “I haven't been there in a while, though, so it might be dusty.”

 

Harry hummed in thought, then shrugged and made to leave. “I suppose we'll have to clean up before doing anything else, then.”

 

“Oh please, Potter,” Draco scoffed, his air of arrogance returning like he wasn't just begging for forgiveness. 

 

Harry smiled, knowing by now it was just a front. “Careful. Since you've been disowned, we'll have to replace your last name. Better not give me any ideas.”

 

Draco blinked, then flushed pink. “You c-can't just-... M-my last name is Black now,” He sputtered out, then huffed and walked past Harry out the door. 

 

Harry followed him out with a laugh, and stopped him just after he pulled out his wand to apparate. With a gentle tug, he turned Draco around a planted a firm kiss to his lips. Draco melted almost immediately as he always did before. Heat burned in Harry's chest, a gentle flame to help rebuild what they'd lost. To make new memories, write new letters. Ones just for each other. 

 

It only lasted a few moments before Harry pulled away again with a soft smile. “Let's go home, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this little fic. I know I have other works to finish (believe me, it haunts me very day) but after watching that animatic I absolutely had to write something for it. 
> 
> Kudos are great, comments give me life! <3


End file.
